When childhood reaches romance
by 25x0.1
Summary: It's a story about the DCFDTL when they were 5 years old.


When childhood reaches romance... ( At 5 five years old.) ( From oldest to youngest: David, Bruce, Ashley, Lenny, Ogie.)

At this moment, at the mansion, Olivia ( Or by her nickname, Ogie), who is the youngest of the group, is playing with her dolls in her bedroom. But, she don't know that someone is watching her. She looks around her,because she feels that someone is watching her. But, she is the only one in her bedroom. The one who is looking at her, is wearing a headgear. Yes, it's Lenny. He loves her so much, but he is unable to tell her.

Lenny: She's so cute... *Blush*  
Olivia: ? I heard someone...  
Lenny: *Gulp* It's me.

He walks and goes next to her.

Olivia: It's you, Lenny. *Smile*  
Lenny: Yes, it's me. *Blush* So, you're playing with your dolls?

She nodded and said:

Olivia: Yes.  
Lenny: Okay. Well... uh... I have something for you. *Blush*  
Olivia: Really? What is- Oh! *Blush*

Ogie saw that Lenny holds a heart-shaped balloon behind his back.

Lenny: Here! It's for you!

And he gives it to her.

Olivia: ... *Smile*  
Lenny: Uh, I- Hun?

She jumps in his arms.

Olivia: Thank you Lenny! I like you. *Smile*  
Lenny: I like you too, Ogie. Would you like me to attach it to your wrist, the balloon?  
Olivia: Okay.

By attaching the balloon to her wrist, Olivia gives a little kiss on Lenny's cheek and he starts to blush.

Olivia: *Smile*  
Lenny: *Blush*

Ashley is in her bedroom and she combs her hair.

Ashley: *Sing softly*

David walks down a corridor and arrived at Ashley's room. He knocks at her door. Ashley turns in the direction of David.

Ashley: David!  
David: Ash- Hun?

Ashley jumps in the arms of David.

Ashley: So, you walk down the hall?  
David: Yes. And you, you comb your hair.  
Ashley: Yes.  
David: Well, I guess I will go walk outside-  
Ashley: No! Stay with me! Please.  
David: ... Okay.  
Ashley: Do you want to comb my hair?  
David: Yes, why not.

Ashley sat down on her bed, legs crossed. She gives the hairbrush to David and he brushes her hair.

David: You have such long hair. You are beautiful with long hair. *Smile*  
Ashley: *Giggles* Thank you, David. You, you're so cute. *Smile*  
David: Thank you, Ashley.  
Ashley: Approach your face, please.  
David: Uh... Okay.

He approaches his face and she gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

David: *Blush*  
Ashley: *Smile*

Meanwhile, Bruce is listening to classical music in his bedroom.

Bruce: ... *Listen to classical music*

A little later, Ashley walks in a hallway. She stops in front of a large vase with flowers in the vase.

Ashley: ... Maybe I can take one flower.

David has a flower in his hand for Ashley. But, he then sees Ashley who is scolded by Father. She sit down on the floor and has tears falling of her eyes.

Father: Ashley! I said that you can't TOUCH the flowers!  
Ashley: So... sorry...

-David POV-

Poor Ash. Maybe this flower will make her happy...

-Normal POV-

David walks to Ashley and knelt next to her. He puts his hand on one of her shoulders.

David: Don't cry, Ashley.  
Ashley: ? You heard?  
David: Yes. It doesn't matter. He only told you to not touch the flowers.  
Ashley: But, he scolded me because I did not listen!  
David: Come on. Give me a hug.

David holds her against him, but Ashley has still tears falling from her eyes.

David: Hush. Don't cry... Here, it's for you. *Smile*  
Ashley: ?  
David: *Give the flower to Ashley*  
Ashley: *Smile* Thank you, David.  
David: You're welcome, Ashley.

The day passed and then it's now the night. But we have a problem. There is a storm outside. And, Ogie, who is the youngest of the group, is afraid of thunderstorms. So, she sleeps in the living room with the others.

Father: Okay. It's time to sleep.

*Broum, broum, BROUM* ( It's the storm outside.)

Father: Okay. Good night, Bruce.  
Bruce: Good night.  
Father: Good night, David.  
David: Good night.  
Father: Good night, Ashley. I'm sorry to have scolded you.  
Ashley: It's okay, now.  
Father: But I see that you have a flower in your hand.  
Ashley: Yes, but David is the one who give it to me. *Smile*  
David: Yes! *Smile*  
Ashley: That's nice of him. *Smile*  
David: *Blush* Hehehe...  
Father: Okay. Good night, Lenny.  
Lenny: Good night.  
Father: Good night, Olivia.  
Olivia: Good night.

Later, during the night...

Olivia: ! I'm so scared.  
Lenny: Zzzzzz... Hun? Are you okay, Ogie?  
Olivia: No. I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid of the storm.  
Lenny: ... Well then, come sleep next to me. *Smile and blush*  
Olivia: Uh... Are you sure that I can sleep with you? *Blush*  
Lenny: Of course you can. Come.  
Olivia: Oki.

So, Ogie takes her blankets and lie down next to Lenny.

*BRRROOUUMMM*

Olivia: ...  
Lenny: Don't be afraid. I'm here. beside you.  
Olivia: *Smile*  
Lenny: Sleep well, Ogie.

And, he kisses her on her cheek. He smiles at her and she smiles at him.

You know, Lenny is very in love with Ogie. And for David, he loves Ashley and he protects her. Bruce, is the one who does what he has to do and he loves to read.  
Despite the shyness of Lenny, he will always be there to make Ogie smile.  
And, it's why I call that: When childhood reaches romance...

The end


End file.
